(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition for make-up. More specifically, the invention relates to a cosmetic composition containing an N-acylamino acid or an Al, Mg, Ca, Zn, Zr or Ti salt thereof (hereinafter referred to as "N-acylamino acid metal salt") or to a cosmetic composition containing a pigment and/or an extender pigment treated with one or more of the N-acylamino acid metal salts.
(2) Prior Art
Water-soluble N-acylamino acid salts such as Na-, K-, Li- and triethanolamine-salts (hereinafter referred to as "N-acylamino acid water soluble salt") have been industrially produced and marketed as anionic surface active agents. They have been widely employed as detergents and emulsifiers and as cosmetic bases in shampoos, soaps, creams and the like.
Conventionally, it has been reported that amino acids and their derivatives exhibit many desirable properties and effects when employed in cosmetics. Among others, when they are employed as a raw material in cosmetic compositions, they are very advantageous in that they do not irritate the skin and protect the skin from pollution. Further, their protective action against germs and the effect for preventing drying of the skin are worth noting. However, these salts, among N-acylamino acid salts, are water-soluble salts. Al, Mg, Ca, Zn, Zr or Ti salts of N-acylamino acids, which are insoluble in water, unlike the Na, K, Li and triethanolamine-salts, have thus far not found cosmetic applications.